Complete
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: The moment Beth (Ben's younger sister) and Evie met, both girls felt something they'd never felt before; they felt complete. Part of the story takes place in Descendants 1, the rest takes place in Descendants 2.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own anything other than my original character**

 **Ben, Chad, Lonnie, and Doug are a year older than Mal, Evie, Beth (my original character), Jay, and Audrey and two years older than Jane and Carlos**

* * *

"Hi Mom." Mal, daughter of Maleficent, smiled at her mother. Her friends, Evie, Jay, and Carlos (daughter of the Evil Queen, son of Jafar, and son of Cruella de Vil, respectively) stood behind her, each with terrified expressions as they stared at the woman in front of them.

"Stealing candy, Mal? I'm so disappointed." Maleficent said.

"It was from a baby." Mal pointed out.

"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent spit on the lollipop before putting it under her armpit. "Give it back to the dreadful creature."

"Mom-"

"It's the deets, Mal, that make the difference between mean and truly evil. When I was your age I was cursing-"

"Entire kingdoms." Mal finished. Maleficent nodded.

"I'm just trying to teach you what really counts: how to be me." she said. Mal nodded.

"I know that and I'll do better." she promised.

"Oh! There's news! I buried the lead. You four have been chosen to go to a different school - in Auradon." Evie, Jay, and Carlos attempted to run away, only to be stopped by Maleficent's henchmen as Mal shook her head.

"What?" Maleficent raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy, pink princesses." Mal declared.

"And perfect princes!" Evie added. Mal narrowed her eyes at her best friend, causing the blue-haired girl to shake her head. "Ugh."

"Yeah, and I don't do uniforms. Unless it's leather, you feel me." Jay pointed out.

"I read somewhere that they allow dogs in Auradon. Mom says that they're rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Carlos said. Jay snuck up behind Carlos, barking and laughing when the boy jumped.

"Yeah, Mom, we're not going." Mal said. Maleficent smirked.

"Oh, you're thinking small, pumpkin. It's all about world domination." Starting to walk away, she turned when she realized nobody was following her. "Mal!" Letting out a sigh, Mal and her friends followed Maleficent to her home.

* * *

Meanwhile, across Arcadia Bay, Prince Benjamin was in his room, working on his welcome speech, when the door opened. "Hi, big brother." Ben smiled as his sister, Bethany, entered his room. "What did you do to freak Dad out?"

"I told him about my first proclamation." the prince exclaimed. Beth raised a curious eyebrow as she sat down on her brother's bed. "I'm bringing some of the children from the Isle over here to attend Auradon Prep." Ben explained. The blonde nodded slowly.

"Who'd you choose?"

"The sons of Cruella de Vil and Jafar and the daughters of the Evil Queen and Maleficent."

"Maleficent?" Beth asked. Ben nodded. "That explains Dad's face." she said with a laugh.

"You should have seen it when I told him." Beth chuckled. "They get here this afternoon. Will you be there when they arrive to help welcome them to Auradon?"

"Of course." she said, smiling up at him.

* * *

"You will go, you will find the Fairy Godmother, and you will bring me back wand. Easy peasy." Maleficent announced, looking up at her daughter and the other kids.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.

"Matching thrones, hers and hers crowns." the woman said.

"Um, I think she meant us." Carlos pointed out, slightly hiding behind Mal. Looking at him, Mal nodded in agreement.

"It's all about you and me baby. Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asked. Mal nodded.

"Well, yeah, I mean, who doesn't?"

"Well, then get me the wand and you and I can see all that and so much more. And with that wand, and my scepter, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will." the woman said, smirking.

"Our will." the Evil Queen corrected.

"Our will, our will." Maleficent replied, nodding. Mal sighed. "And if you refuse, you're grounded for the rest of your life, missy." When Mal protested, Maleficent made eye contact with her, her eyes turning an emerald shade of green until Mal eventually gave in.

"Fine. Whatever." she said.

"I win." the woman gloated.

"Evie! My little evillette in training. You just find yourself a prince with a big mother-in-law wing and lots and lots of mirrors." the Evil Queen said. Evie began giggling. "No laughing. Wrinkles."

"Well, they're not taking my Carlos because I'd miss him too much." Cruella commented.

"Really Mom?" Carlos asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Of course. Who would touch up my roots, fluff my fur, and scrape the bunions off my feet?"

"Maybe a new school wouldn't be the worst thing." the boy mumbled.

"Carlos, they have dogs in Auradon." Cruella pointed out.

"Oh no, I'm not going." Jafar nodded.

"Jay's not going either. I need him to stock the shelves in my store." Pulling Jay to the side, Jafar sent him a hopeful look. "What did you score?" Jay pulled out several items, including a lamp. When Jafar began rubbing it, he stopped the man.

"I already tried it." he said.

"Evie's not going anywhere until we get rid of this unibrow." the Evil Queen announced.

"What is wrong with you all? People used to cower at the mention of our names." Maleficent yelled, earning the attention from everyone else in the room. "For twenty years, I have searched for a way off of this island. For twenty years, they have robbed us of our revenge. Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men. Revenge on Aladdin and his bloated Genie. Revenge on every squeaky Dalmatian that escaped your clutches. And I, Maleficent - the evillest of them all - will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince. Villains!" The Evil Queen, Jafar, and Cruella looked over. "Our day has come. E.Q., give her the Magic Mirror." Evie raised an eyebrow as she was handed a hand mirror.

"This is your Magic Mirror?" she asked.

"Well, it ain't what it used to be. Then again, neither are we." the Evil Queen commented. Maleficent nodded. "It will help you find things."

"Like a prince?" Evie asked.

"Like my waist line." her mother replied.

"Like the magic wand!" Maleficent yelled in frustration. "My spell book, my book..." The Evil Queen pointed at the freezer behind her. "Oh! The safe!" Maleficent struggled to open it. "Queen, help me! I never can figure this thing out." The Evil Queen stood up and opened the door, allowing Maleficent to grab the book from inside. "Come, darling, come." Mal walked over. "It doesn't work here, but it will in Auradon. Remember when we were spreading evil and ruining lives?"

"Like it was yesterday." the Evil Queen responded.

"And, now, you will be making your own memories. By doing exactly as I tell you." Just then, a horn honked and the Villain Kids made their way outside, getting into the car that was waiting on them. Before she entered, Evie looked out toward the barrier, smiling to herself as she thought of the future that awaited her.

* * *

Back in Auradon, Ben and Beth were working with Audrey, the daughter of Aurora, Doug, the son of Dopey, and Fairy Godmother to prepare for the arrival of the Villain Kids. "Doug, you've got the marching band prepared, right?" Beth asked.

"Yep, we'll start playing as soon as the limo arrives." The Prince and Princess nodded.

"I think we're ready." Fairy Godmother said, smiling at the teenagers said. The kids nodded, turning toward the driveway and waiting for the car.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four VK's were in the limo on their way to Auradon. Turning her head, Evie looked at the girl next to her."You're looking a little washed out, let me help you out." Mal knocked her hand away.

"Ew, stop. I'm plotting." she mumbled.

"Well, it's not very attractive." Evie said, placing a piece of candy in her mouth. Mal rolled her eyes, looking over at her best friend.

"E?"

"Yeah?" Evie asked, looking over at the purple-haired girl.

"What do you think your mom will do to you if we fail?" Biting her lip, Evie shrugged.

"I think she's more worried about a prince than the wand." she replied as the limo finally pulled into a drive. Looking around, Evie held back her smile as she took in the scenery. "We're here!" she exclaimed. As soon as the limo came to a stop, she climbed over Jay and Carlos, jumping out of the vehicle and looking around in awe. As her friends joined her, she noticed the two girls, the boy, and the woman approaching them.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep. I'm Fairy Godmother, Headmistress."

"The Fairy Godmother? As in bibbidi boppity boo?" Mal asked.

"Bibbidi boppity, you know it." Fairy Godmother replied.

"You know, I've always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of nowhere with that sparkly wand and warm smile... and that sparkly wand." the purple-haired girl said.

"That was a long time ago." the woman said. Just then, the boy stood in front of them.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." When Audrey stepped forward, Beth rolled her eyes.

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be King!" the brunette said. Before Beth or Ben could respond, the blue-haired girl that had stepped out of the limo took a step forward.

"You had me at prince. My mom's a queen, which makes me a Princess." she said, falling into a curtsey. Beth smiled at the girl only to frown when she heard Audrey's voice.

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here." she replied. At those words, the girl started to stand up straight. "And neither do you." Seeing the look on the blue-haired girl's face, Beth took a step forward.

"What's your name?" she asked softly, sending her a comforting smile.

"Evie." the girl whispered, returning her smile. Just as Beth was about to introduce herself, Ben spoke up again, not noticing that they were conversing.

"This is Audrey." he said.

"Princess Audrey, his girlfriend." the brunette added. Beth found herself rolling her eyes again.

"Unfortunately." she mumbled, earning a soft laugh from the girl in front of her just as Ben appeared next to her.

"And this is my sister-"

"Princess Bethany." Audrey interrupted. Rolling her eyes at her roommate, the blonde smiled at the group.

"You can call me Beth. Everyone does." Beth said, reaching out to shake their hands. When she got to the blue-haired girl that was standing next to her brother, she gently grabbed her hand to shake it, only to experience what felt like an electric current shooting through her arm. Taking her hand back, her gaze flicked to Evie's. The look in her eyes told her everything that she needed to know; the girl felt the exact same thing that she did.

"Beth, Ben, and Audrey are going to show you around and I'll see you all tomorrow." As the group made their way inside the school, Mal looked around.

"So do you guys have a lot of magic here in Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" she asked.

"It exists, of course, but it's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals." Ben explained. Mal raised an eyebrow.

"Who happen to be kings and queens." Audrey nodded.

"That's true. Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Beth rolled her eyes.

"And apparently, your bloodline lost the intelligence gene somewhere along the way." she mumbled, causing Evie and Carlos to laugh softly. When she saw the look on Mal's face, the blonde took a step forward. "I'll take it from here." she volunteered, noting the tension between Audrey and Mal. Nodding, Ben and Audrey walked away. "You guys must be exhausted and hungry. Do you want to go see your dorms or would you rather eat first?" the princess asked, looking over at the group.

"Dorms. We ate a lot in the limo." Mal said.

"Actually, I'm pretty hungry." Evie commented, earning a nod of agreement from Jay. Beth smiled.

"I'll take you to your dorms and then the three of us can go get some food." she said, leading the group down a hallway. After a few feet, she stopped in front of an open door. "This is Jay and Carlos' dorm - room 101. Here are your keys." Handing the keys over, she smiled at the expression on Carlos' face as he looked around the room. "I'll be back in a few minutes to take you to the cafeteria."

"Sounds good." Jay said, tossing his bag onto the farthest bed. Smiling, Beth led Mal and Evie down the rest of the hallway, eventually reaching the girl's dormitory hallway. "

"Here you are." she said, handing each girl a key. Evie set her bag down with a wide smile on her face. Looking around the room, Mal did nothing to hide her displeasure at the amount of pink.

"So what's your deal? Do you live in the dorms or do you live at home in your castle?" she asked.

"I have the pleasure of sharing a room with Princess Audrey." Beth said sarcastically, disdain evident in her voice as she rolled her eyes. Hearing the tone, Mal smirked.

"I think I'm going to like you." Beth raised a curious eyebrow. "I don't like Audrey and you don't seem to either."

"I was trying so hard to hide that fact." Beth responded with a grin. Evie chuckled. "Mal, are you sure you don't want some dinner?" The purple-haired girl nodded. "Okay. Come on, Evie, let's get you some food." the blonde said, waving at Mal before making her way out of the room. When she was finally alone, Mal sat down and opened her mother's spell book. Letting out a sigh, she began trying to figure out a plan to find Fairy Godmother's wand.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own anything other than my original character**

 **Sorry that this chapter is so short, but I promise that the next chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

As Mal read over her mother's spell book in her new dorm room, Beth was leading Jay, Carlos, and Evie to dinner. As he took in his new surroundings, Jay looked over at the blonde. "What's it like to be a Princess?" he asked as they walked into the cafeteria and grabbed trays, filling them with food.

"It's fine, I guess. My brother has more responsibilities than I do, since he's first in line for the throne, but I mostly just attend events with my parents. Other than that, I'm a pretty normal teenager." Beth explained.

"Where do you fall in line for the throne?" Carlos asked.

"I'm second, right behind Ben. When he has kids, I'll move down." Beth explained. Evie nodded thoughtfully. "What's life like on the Isle?"

"Terrible. I can already tell I'm going to like it here." Evie replied, smiling softly. Making eye contact with the girl, Beth grinned as they took their now-full trays and made their way to a table.

"I'm glad. I hope you all like it here." she replied. Evie smiled as she sat down across from the Princess before turning back to her tray.

* * *

Two hours later, Evie returned to her new bedroom to find Mal unpacking her bag. Waving at her best friend, she made her way over to her new bed. "Hey, M."

"How was dinner?" Mal asked.

"The food here is so good, M, you can't even imagine." Evie gushed, laying down. Mal smirked.

"And the company?"

"What do you mean?" Evie asked.

"You and the Princess seemed to have a spark." Mal said, sitting down on the bed she had claimed as her own. Evie turned to her best friend.

"She's not a Prince, M." she replied.

"Isn't a Princess just as good?" Mal asked. Evie shook her head.

"A Princess won't please my mother." she said. Raising an eyebrow, Mal shrugged. "Do you really think she liked me?" the taller girl whispered.

"I really do." Mal replied. Evie smiled to herself as she stood up and began unpacking.

* * *

Over the course of the next month, Beth and Evie grew closer. Every time they were together, both girls felt the same spark that they'd felt when they first met. However, they both ignored their feelings. After four weeks of pretending that she didn't have feelings, Beth decided to do something about them. Finding Evie in the library, she marched over to the girl's table. "Hey, Evie." The blue-haired girl smiled as Beth sat down next to her. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd want to go on a date on Friday." Evie looked down.

"Beth... I can't go out with you." Crushed, the Princess looked away. "I actually have a date with Chad Charming on Friday night." Evie explained. Beth bit her lip.

"You're going on a date with _Chad_?" Evie nodded. "He's a brainless idiot. What could you possibly be attracted to in him?" Beth asked. Evie shrugged.

"Well, he's a Prince." Beth rolled her eyes. "What?"

"You're only dating him because he's a Prince? That's a bit shallow, isn't it?" Beth asked. Evie sighed. "I have to go."

"Beth..."

"I'll talk to you later." Beth mumbled, standing up and walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the course of the three weeks that the VK's had been in Auradon, Beth had made progress with all four of them. The most surprising friendship was Beth and Mal. The pair had become fast friends, with Mal considering Beth to be the only person in Auradon that she trusted.

For a few days after Beth asked Evie out, the princess had avoided the taller girl. After three days of no contact with the girl that had become a constant in her life, Evie sought her out and forced her to talk with her. After that conversation, their relationship returned to normal and their friendship continued growing.

Currently, Beth was sitting at the table in her room, studying, when a test booklet appeared in front of her face. Focusing on the name on the book, she smiled when she realized she was looking at Evie's chemistry test, which she'd received a B+ on. Before she could say anything, the girl behind her was speaking.

"For the first time, its like... I'm more than just a pretty face." the blue-haired girl said softly, earning a chuckle from the Princess.

"This is amazing, Evie. I'm really proud of you." the blonde said as Evie sat down next to her. Processing the words, Evie blushed.

"No one has ever been proud of me before." she admitted, looking down. Beth smiled softly.

"Get used to it." Evie chuckled, unconsciously shifting closer to her friend.

"We haven't hung out this week." she observed.

"Midterms are coming up and my dad insists that Ben and I maintain 4.0 grade point averages. If we don't..."

"Beast mode?" Evie guessed, earning a chuckle from the blonde.

"Exactly." Beth replied, reaching for a highlighter, but accidentally knocking her phone off of the table.

"I'll get it." Evie said, reaching for the dropped device just as Beth did. When their hands touched, the pair made eye contact. Biting her lip, Beth leaned in, connecting their lips in a soft kiss. When she felt Evie's hand on her cheek, she smiled softly against the girl's lips as she was pulled closer. "Beth..." the blue-haired girl whispered as she pulled away.

"Don't say anything, Evie. Please." Opening her eyes, Evie searched the blonde's face. "I know this was a one-time thing. Just... please don't ruin the moment." the Princess said, turning back to her textbook. Biting her lip, Evie grabbed her test and stood up. She sent the blonde one last look before walking out of the room.

* * *

Two days later, Evie found Beth sitting in her dorm room with the door open. Knocking slightly, she slipped into the room. "Hi." she whispered, sitting next to the blonde. Beth nodded in acknowledgement. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What's up?" Beth asked, continuing to write in her notebook. Evie bit her lip.

"I think we should be together." Beth paused her writing, staring at the paper in front of her. "I like you, Beth. I want to be with you."

"Evie..."

"I _know_ you feel it, too." Evie whispered, placing a hand on the blonde's wrist gently to stop her from writing. Beth finally tore her gaze from her notebook, looking up and making eye contact with the taller girl. "Tell me you're not feeling what I am."

"Evie, you know I can't do that." Beth whispered, closing her eyes. Evie placed her hand over Beth's, pulling the pen out and lacing their fingers together. "Close the door."

"When is Audrey supposed to be back?" Evie asked.

"She's visiting her parents for the weekend." Grinning, Evie stood up and moved to the door, closing and locking it before turning back around and walking back to Beth, who was now sitting on the table. She pulled the girl close, chuckling as the blonde squealed and grabbed her tiara as it slipped.

"Why, Princess Bethany, are you enjoying yourself?" she whispered, smiling when Beth nodded.

"I am." the blonde replied, placing a hand on Evie's cheek and pulling her into a kiss. "I've wanted this since the moment I met you."

"Honestly? So have I." Evie admitted, smiling softly as she kissed the blonde again before pushing her over to the bed.

* * *

"That was amazing." Evie whispered as she brushed some hair out of the blonde's face.

"All we did was kiss." Beth pointed out softly.

"That doesn't make it any less amazing." Evie replied. Beth smiled, nodding in agreement. "Are we together?"

"If you want to be." Beth replied, smiling softly. Evie nodded. "Then, yeah. We're together."

"Can we keep this between right now?" Beth raised an eyebrow. "I just... I want to us to be able to get a chance to explore our relationship before everyone starts putting their two cents in and giving their opinions." Evie explained. Thinking for a moment, Beth nodded in agreement.

"I agree." she said, smiling slightly. Evie pulled the girl into a kiss. "As long as we're together."

"As long as we're together." Evie repeated, smiling softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks later, it was Family Day at Auradon Prep. Evie and Beth were still keeping their relationship a secret, though Beth was excited to introduce her girlfriend to her parents, even if it was as her friend.

Meanwhile, Ben and Mal had started dating after he broke up with Audrey, to the surprise of the entire kingdom. Beth was elated, as she had always hated the fact that her brother was dating Audrey and was glad that he'd started dating her friend.

Currently, she was speaking to her parents. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw three familiar figures and turned to see Evie, Jay and Carlos entering the courtyard. "Mom, Dad, I'd like to introduce to some friends of mine." Beth said, looking up at her parents. The King and Queen smiled at their daughter, they nodded.

"We'd love to meet them." Belle said. Beth grinned, turning to the VK's.

"Guys, over here." When Belle and Beast saw Evie, Jay, and Carlos approaching them, they paled for a moment. "Mom, Dad, these are my friends - Evie, Jay, and Carlos. Guys, these are my parents."

"It... it's nice to meet you." Beast said. Evie smiled widely, bowing. "We seem to be missing someone."

"Mal is with Ben. They're dating." Evie replied. While Belle was sporting a surprised expression, Beast's expression was one of pure anger. However, the man did not say anything as he and his wife walked away.

"I have to go pose for a picture with my parents and Ben, but I'll find you after." Beth whispered, smiling. Evie nodded, squeezing her girlfriend's hand. As Beth and Ben posed with their parents, the VK's took in everything around them. Looking around, Mal grinned when she saw an abundance of strawberries - something she'd come to love since arriving in Auradon. When she started to walk over to the fruit, she was stopped by a woman approaching her.

"Have we met?" Mal smiled at the woman standing next to her.

"I don't think so. I'm new, I'm sort of like a... transfer student." she explained. The woman nodded just as Audrey appeared.

"Grammy."

"Oh, Audrey, give Grammy a kiss." Mal frowned as she watched the pair interact.

"Grammy?" she asked, causing Audrey to look at her with disdain.

"Sleeping Beauty's mother?" Mal nodded slowly. "Grammy, I don't think you want to be talking to this girl unless you feel like taking another hundred year nap." Audrey said. Looking at the purple-haired girl, the woman gasped.

"You!" she exclaimed, causing Mal to take a small step back and catching the attention of everyone in the courtyard. Looking over from where she was standing with Beth and Belle, Evie slowly made her way to her best friend's side, Jay and Carlos following her. "How are you here? And how have you stayed so young?" Ben, Beth, Belle, Beast, and Fairy Godmother made their way over to the group.

"Queen Leah, it's okay. Maleficent is still on the island. This is her daughter, Mal." Mal smiled slightly. "Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?" the Prince asked as Chad appeared.

"A chance to what, Ben? Destroy us?" Beth raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as the woman turned to Fairy Godmother. "Come on, you remember, don't you? The poison apples and the spells?" At the mention of their mothers' favorite tricks, Mal and Evie looked down. "My daughter was raised by fairies because of your mother's curse. Her first words, her first steps... I missed it all!" When Queen Leah turned away, Mal reached out.

"I'm so sor-" When she took a step forward, Chad pushed her back.

"Stay away from her." he demanded.

"That's enough, Chad. Mal didn't start this, Audrey did." Beth said, stepping in front of Evie and Mal. Chad rolled his eyes. "Mal was minding her own business when Queen Leah started talking to her. They were having a peaceful conversation when Audrey came over and started the argument."

"They were raised by their parents. What do you think villains teach their kids, huh? Kindness? Fair play?" Beth narrowed her eyes as he turned toward the group of four behind her. "You stole another girl's boyfriend." he said, looking at Mal. Turning his attention to Jay, he rolled his eyes. "You enjoy hurting people." Shaking his head, he turned to Evie with a smirk. "And you. You're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater."

"I said, _enough,_ Chad!" Beth yelled. Normally, she was a lot like her mother, but there were times when her father's temper came out and this was turning into one of those times very quickly. Before she could say anything else, Evie appeared at her side.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, who's the biggest jerk in the land?" Seeing his reflection in the mirror in his face, Chad rolled his eyes and slapped Evie's arm away. Immediately after, he was being pushed away by Jay.

"Do _not_ touch her again." Beth snapped, standing in front of her girlfriend protectively. Looking at the blonde, Evie barely refrained herself from smiling. "We're done here, Chad. Walk away."

"Beth-"

" _Walk away_." the Princess snapped, leaving no room for further arguments. When Chad, Audrey, and Queen Leah walked away, she turned to her friends. "Come on, guys." Beth said, gently placing a hand on Evie's back and guiding the girl. Making eye contact with her girlfriend, the blonde sighed as she moved the group to the side, with her brother following. Pulling Evie away from her friends, she sighed. "Evie, I am so sorry." she whispered. Evie grabbed her hand.

"Nobody has ever defended me like that before." she said, smiling slightly. Beth chuckled.

"Get used to it, pretty." she replied, leading the girl back to their friends.

"Sweetheart, wait a moment." Feeling a hand on her arm, Beth turned to her mother as Evie continued walking.

"What's up?" she asked, smiling. Glancing behind her daughter at the kids speaking with her son, Belle sent her daughter a soft smile.

"Are you and Evie... together?" the woman asked, her daughter's eyes going wide at the question. Staring at her mom, Beth stammered out a response, earning a chuckle from the Queen. "I thought so. Why did you introduce her as your friend?"

"We're keeping it quiet right now." the blonde whispered. The Queen nodded thoughtfully. "How did you figure it out?" Beth asked. Belle smiled.

"You're my daughter, Bethany, I know you." she replied. Beth nodded slowly. "Why are you hiding it?"

"We just want to explore our relationship ourselves before everyone in Auradon starts giving us their opinions - and you know they will." Beth said. Belle hugged her daughter. "Please don't tell Dad. I saw his face when Ben told him about Mal and you saw it when he found out that I was friends with them."

"I won't tell him, sweetheart." Belle promised. Smiling up at her mom, Beth hugged. "Get back to your friends. We'll see you and your brother at dinner next week."

"Bye Mom." Beth said, waving at the woman before walking away.

* * *

That night, at dinner, Beth chose to eat with Mal, Carlos, Jay, and Evie, despite the looks she received from her friends. When Chad noticed, he immediately walked over.

"Beth." The blonde rolled her eyes as she heard Chad's voice. _"Beth."_

 _"What?"_ she hissed, looking up at him. Placing his hand on the table in front of the blonde, Chad sent Evie, Jay, Mal, and Carlos a glare.

"Why are you eating over here with them?" he asked. Beth glared at him.

"They're my friends. What does it matter to you?" she snapped.

"They physically assaulted me, completely unprovoked." Chad said. Beth raised an eyebrow.

 _"Unprovoked?_ Chad, you insulted each of them to their face. In what world is that unprovoked?" she said. Chad rolled his eyes. "Chad, what makes you think that you have the right to tell me what to do?"

"Well-" Beth held up a hand.

"The last time I checked, Chad, _I_ was the Princess of Auradon. The last time I checked, _I_ was second in line for the throne, not you, so I'm going to go ahead and eat wherever and with whomever I choose. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my dinner." she said, turning back to her food. Rolling his eyes, Chad walked away. Ten minutes later, Beth finished her dinner. "I have to go." she whispered, reaching for Evie's hand under the table. When the blue-haired girl pulled away, she sent her a hurt look as she stood up. "Evie..."

"People are watching, B." Evie whispered. Scoffing, the Princess stepped away from the table. "I'll call you later." the taller girl mumbled. Beth shook her head.

"I don't think I want to talk to you tonight." she said, walking away. As she watched her girlfriend's departing figure, Evie pushed her tray away angrily.

"Great." she mumbled, rolling her eyes at herself as she stood up and walked away from the table.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own anything other than my original character**

* * *

A week later, Beth found herself knocking on the door to Mal and Evie's room. She couldn't believe she was about to do what she was going to do, but she knew it needed to be done. Knocking again, she let out a sigh.

"Come in!" Opening the door, the blonde poked her head in and found Evie sitting at the table doing homework. "Hi!" Biting her lip, Beth looked over at her girlfriend as she stepped into the room. "How was your day?" Evie asked as she watched the Princess sit down across from her.

"It was okay." Beth mumbled. Evie nodded, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own.

"So I was thinking that we could spend Saturday together. We could pack a picnic, go up to the mountains and-"

"Evie, I can't do this anymore." Beth whispered, taking her hand back. Evie frowned in confusion as she reached for the hand only to watch sadly as it was pulled away. "Evie, I love you, but-"

"You love me?" Evie asked softly. Beth nodded. "Beth, we can get through this."

"No, we can't. I can't take it anymore, I'm tired of being your secret. I wanted to take you to the coronation as my date." the blonde said. Evie closed her eyes.

"You never told me that." she pointed out.

"I didn't see the point. You weren't exactly wanting to brag about our relationship." Beth mumbled. Evie closed her eyes.

"B, you know how I feel about you." she whispered. Beth shook her head.

"Actually, I don't." Evie bit her lip. "We're done, Evie."

"Beth-"

"Stop, Evie. It's over." Beth whispered, standing up and walking out of the dorm room. When she closed the door behind her, Beth covered her mouth as tears began to fall. Unbeknownst to her, Evie had her back against the door, sliding down to a sitting position as she began sobbing.

For a brief moment, Beth turned back to the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. She started to turn the knob, but quickly let go and turned around to walk away before she could change her mind.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Mal walked into the room to find her best friend crying. Raising an eyebrow, she walked over to the taller girl. "What's wrong, E?"

"B broke up with me." Evie whispered. Eyes wide, Mal sat down on her bed. "A couple of hours ago."

"Why?" Mal asked. Evie sighed as she leaned into her best friend's embrace."

"She said she was tired of keeping our relationship a secret. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Mal shrugged in agreement.

"I don't want to go through with our parents' plan." she admitted, resting her chin on Evie's head. The taller girl looked up. "I like it here and I really like being with Ben. Our parents can't get to us here, they can't punish us for not following their orders. I want to stay in Auradon, E." Evie smiled softly.

"So do I."

"Even though Beth just broke up with you?" Mal asked. Evie rolled her eyes. "Sorry."

"This is a temporary break up. I'm going to get her back." Evie said, a determined expression on her face. Mal nodded slowly. "I'm going to get her back." Evie repeated softly, nodding to herself.

* * *

One week after Beth and Evie's break up, it was coronation day. As Beth stepped out of her carriage, she saw her parents standing by entrance to the church. Walking over, she was about to reach them when she saw Evie approaching her. Taking a deep breath, she turned toward her ex-girlfriend. "Hi."

"Can we talk?" Evie whispered. Raising an eyebrow, Beth looked around in confusion.

"You really think that right now is the appropriate time, Evie? We're at my brother's coronation." Evie looked down. "I don't want to talk to you. What part of this are you having trouble with?"

"The part where you and I aren't together." Evie said. Beth sighed. "B, I want to be with you."

"As long as nobody knows we're together, right?" Beth snapped. Evie closed her eyes. "I'm not going to be your secret anymore, Evie. If you want to be with, you'll be with me publicly. If you're not interested in that, you're wasting my time."

"Bethany..." Evie whispered, grabbing Beth's hand. Letting out a sigh, Beth took her hand back.

"I have to get inside soon." she mumbled, taking a step back. Looking down, Evie turned to walk away. "Evie." Stopping, the blue-haired girl turned around to look at the Princess. "You look beautiful." Beth said, smiling sadly before turning and walking inside with her parents. Watching the girl disappear, Evie closed her eyes for a moment before entering the church to find her seat.

* * *

"Hi, Mom." Belle looked up from her book, smiling at her daughter as the Princess walked into the library of their family castle.

"Hi, sweetheart. Why aren't you heading to your brother's party?" she asked. Beth sighed, sitting down next to the woman.

"I am, I just... I needed a break from Evie." she admitted. Belle frowned in confusion.

"A break from Evie? I thought you two were dating." she said. Beth shook her head.

"We broke up."

"Why?" Belle asked. Beth sighed.

"I was tired of hiding our relationship and she didn't seem like she was ever going to be ready to stop." Belle grabbed her daughter's hand. "I love her, Mom, but I can't be someone's secret." Beth whispered, looking over at her mother. Belle hugged her daughter. "I love her so much, Mom."

"I know you do, sweetheart." the former Queen said.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Beth asked.

"It's your first heartbreak, Bethany. You've never experienced anything like this before. It'll get better, though, I promise." Belle explained.

"When?"

"I don't know when, exactly, but it will be get better with time." Letting out a sigh, Beth stood up.

"I should get to the party. It's not every day that my brother gets crowned King." she said, sending her mother a small, sad smile before walking out of the room.

* * *

Evie was enjoying the coronation party when she looked over and saw Beth for the first time since she'd arrived. As she watched the blonde laugh and dance with Doug, Dopey's son, she felt a pang in her chest that she'd never felt before.

She was... _jealous?_

She was jealous of Doug for getting to do what she should've been doing - dancing with the Princess.

It was in that moment that Evie realized just how strong her feelings for Beth were.

It was in that moment that Evie realized that she was in love with Beth.

And she was going to do whatever it took to get her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own anything other than my original character**

* * *

"Can we talk?" Beth looked up from her book to find Evie with a hopeful smile on her face. Sighing, she closed the text book and nodded, gesturing for the blue-haired girl to sit down.

"What's up?" she asked, watching as the girl sat down across from her. Taking a deep breath, Evie grabbed the blonde's hand, relieved when Beth didn't pull away.

"I love you." she whispered, causing the blonde to raise an eyebrow. Looking to the side briefly, Beth shook her head. "B..."

"Evie, you don't love me, you like the idea of me. You want a Prince." Beth said, reaching for her bag. Evie shook her head quickly, grabbing the blonde's hand.

"B, I realized that I don't need a Prince when I've found the most amazing Princess and she's been right in front of me since the moment I arrived in Auradon." Beth closed her eyes. "Beth..."

"Evie, you were raised to want a Prince. I'm not a Prince and I'm probably _never_ going to be Queen. I'm not the one you want, at least not publicly." Beth whispered. Evie closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at the girl.

"Beth, I'd want you even if you weren't... well, who you are. I know it seems suspicious, but-" Beth held up a hand, cutting the girl off.

"You're exactly right, Evie. It is suspicious. Up until this very moment, you've wanted to keep me a secret while you tried to parade around on Chad's arm." she said. Evie squeezed her hand, pressing her lips to it.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know I hurt you by doing that, but I don't want that anymore. I love you." the blue-haired girl said, earning a sigh from Beth. "You haven't told me that you don't love me back."

"Evie, you know how I feel about you, but we can't be together. We tried it and it didn't work. We didn't work." Beth replied. Evie shook her head.

"But we can, B." The Princess looked down. "I just... I love you." Evie whispered, kissing the blonde. Beth gave in for a few moments before pulling away.

"No, Evie. I told you before, I'm not interested in being anyone's secret. I'm sorry." Standing up and grabbing her bag, she sent Evie one last look before walking away. Letting out a shaky breath, Evie watched as the girl she loved walked out of the library.

* * *

"What are you looking for?" Mal asked as she sat down next to Ben at lunch the next day. Looking around, Evie grinned when she saw Beth walking toward a table across the courtyard. Ignoring her best friend, she made a beeline for the table that the blonde was approaching. As soon as Beth put her tray down, Evie grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss.

"I love you." she whispered against her lips, holding her close. Pulling away slightly, Beth smiled softly as her nose bumped against the taller girl's.

"I love you, too." she replied, earning a wide smile from Evie. Wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist to hold her close, Beth kissed her again. "I love you so much."

"B, I want to be with you. I want everyone to know that we're together. I want everyone to how much I love you." Evie whispered. Beth grinned, briefly glancing around.

"I think they figured out that we're together, Eves." Evie chuckled, realizing that everyone was watching them. "I don't care. I want everyone to know about us." Evie smiled widely. "Come here." Beth whispered, pulling the taller girl into a passionate kiss, holding her close.

* * *

That night, the newly-reunited couple was taking a walk through the gardens. They were making small talk, merely getting to know each other again, when a thought crossed Beth's minds. "Eves?" Looking over at her girlfriend, Evie smiled in acknowledgement. "Are you ever going to go back to the Isle?"

"I don't know, I've never really thought about it." the taller girl admitted. The Princess bit her lip.

"What's your mom going to say when she finds out about me?" she whispered. Thinking for a minute, Evie shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Her dream for me has always included a Prince." she said. Looking up at her girlfriend, the Princess nodded slowly. "It doesn't matter what she thinks, though. You're part of my dream." Pulling her girlfriend into a kiss, Beth held her close as they broke apart.

"Ben and I are going to dinner at our home tomorrow night. Would you like to come with us? Ben's bringing Mal." Looking over at her girlfriend, Evie smiled softly.

"I would love to." she replied, leaning over and kissing the Princess softly. Pulling away, Beth grinned.

"Great. Ben and I will be at your room at five tomorrow night." she said. Evie nodded.

* * *

The following evening, Evie and Mal were sitting in a limo with Beth and Evie. As they made the journey to Beast's Castle, the girls looked out the window. "I still can't get used to the scenery in Auradon." Mal commented as she sat back in her seat. Leaning into her girlfriend, Evie nodded in agreement as they pulled into the long driveway. Letting out a gasp as they stopped, Evie stared in shock.

 _"This_ is your castle?" she whispered, looking around in awe as she stepped out of the limo. Seeing her girlfriend's reaction, Beth smiled and grabbed her hand. "It's gorgeous, B."

"Yeah, it is. After we see my parents, I'll show you around." Just then, Belle and Beast appeared.

"Evie, Mal it's nice to see you again. We're so glad you could join us for dinner." Belle said, hugging the girls before turning to her children and hugging them.

"I was going to give Evie a tour. Do we have time before dinner?" Beth asked. Beast nodded as he hugged his daughter. "Great. Come on, Eves."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Evie and Beth were continuing their tour. As they slowed down, Evie looked around at the artwork on the walls. "And _this_ is the most important part of the tour of the castle." Evie raised an eyebrow as her girlfriend stopped in front of a set of doors.

"What room is this?" she asked. Beth smirked, grabbing her hand and pulled her close.

"Mine." she whispered, kissing the taller girl before opening the door and pulling her inside. Closing the door, she grinned. "And that concludes the tour of Beast's Castle. Do you have any questions?"

"You know, I do, actually. What does one have to do to get a private audience with the Princess?" Evie asked, a sly grin on her face as she watched the blonde approach her slowly. Smirking, Beth grabbed her hands.

"You seem to have a good idea on how to go about doing that." she said softly, kissing the blue-haired girl. Pushing gently, she backed the girl up until they reached her bed, pushing until Evie got the hint and sat down. Moving her hands up to her girlfriend's neck, she pulled away slightly. "Is this what you wanted to discuss in your private audience with me?" she whispered.

"Yes, actually, it was." Evie replied, pulling her in for another kiss.

When a knock on the door echoed through the room, the pair jumped apart, startled. Chuckling nervously, Beth turned toward the door. "Come in." she said, smiling as Evie ran a hand through her hair. The door opened and Lumiere appeared in the doorway. "Hi, Lumiere."

 _"Bonjour,_ Princess Bethany. Your parents have requested that you and Miss Evie come to the dining room." Beth nodded as she smoothed out her dress.

"We'll be right down." she said, waving to the man as the door closed. Turning to her girlfriend, the Princess smiled softly. "We should get down there. If we don't, they'll just keep sending people up here."

"Okay." Standing up, Evie grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "I'm glad we're back, B." she said.

"So am I." Beth whispered, kissing her softly before leading the girl out of the room. Making their way into the family dining room (which was considerably smaller than the main dining room that they used for parties), Beth and Evie sat down across from Ben and Mal.

"Thank you so much for inviting us for dinner." Evie said as she placed her napkin in her lap. Biting her lip, Beth cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Mom, Dad... I have something to tell you." Belle and Beast smiled over at their daughter, watching as she grabbed Evie's hand. "Evie and I are dating; we're in love." When she heard the announcement, Belle grinned widely up at her husband. The blonde struggled to read her father's face, and squeezed Evie's hand nervously. "Dad, I know this isn't what you had in mind for me, but-"

"Bethany, are you happy?" Beast asked, looking at his daughter carefully. Sitting up straight, Beth nodded. "Then your mother and I are happy for you." Evie smiled over at her girlfriend. Staring at her dad, Beth grinned. "Why do you look so surprised, Bethany?"

"You weren't happy that Ben was dating Mal. You weren't even happy about the fact that I was _friends_ with Evie. I was... scared that you wouldn't approve." the blonde admitted. Beast nodded.

"I understand why you would think so. However, after what happened at Family Day, I realized that I could learn a thing or two about acceptance from you and your brother. As long as you two are happy, then your mother and I are happy." he explained. Beth and Ben smiled softly, both reaching over and grabbing their girlfriends' hands. "Let's eat. The staff has prepared a fantastic meal for us."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Belle said, smiling at her husband. Sending her girlfriend a wide smile, Beth squeezed her hand before releasing it.


	7. Chapter 7

Four months later, Beth and Evie were still going strong. Evie had started a fashion business, Evie's 4 Hearts, in which Beth started helping with the accounting (she was as good at math as Evie was at chemsitry). The taller girl had been hired by almost every girl at Auradon Prep to make their gowns for the upcoming Royal Cotillion, in which Mal would become a Lady of the Court. In fact, Beth was practically the only girl at Auradon Prep that Evie wasn't designing a gown for, as she had a royal designer. Currently, Evie was walking to class when she heard someone calling her name.

"Evie. Evie, over here!" Recognizing her girlfriend's voice, Evie turned her head and laughed before walking over to the Princess, who was holding her phone like a microphone. "Evie, you look gorgeous. Who designed your beautiful dress?" Beth asked.

"I did." Evie replied. Beth grinned. "It seems to be a hit around campus." The blonde dropped her arm, raising an eyebrow.

"With who?" she asked, earning a wink and teasing grin from her girlfriend. Glaring, she pointed at the blue-haired girl. "That's not funny."

"I thought it was." Evie said. Raising her phone back to her mouth, Beth rolled her eyes playfully.

"Evie, who are you taking to the upcoming Royal Cotillion?"

"I'll be attending with the gorgeous Princess of Auradon." Evie replied, smiling as she wrapped an arm around Beth's waist and pulling her close. Grinning, Beth placed her phone back in her purse.

"Gorgeous, huh?" she whispered. Evie nodded, kissing the blonde. "Sounds like you really like this Princess."

"I kind of love her a little bit." Evie said. Before Beth could respond, the sound of the school bell ringing broke them out of the separate world they'd created with each other.

"I have to get to class." the blonde said, sending her girlfriend a disappointed look. Evie pouted. "I'm sorry, pretty. Are you doing anything for dinner?"

"No."

"Great. I'll meet you here around seven." Beth said, kissing her girlfriend before pulling away. As she started walking backwards, she blew a kiss before turning around and walking away. As she watched her girlfriend's departing figure, Evie grinned before turning around and walking to her next class.

* * *

"How was the rest of your day?" Evie asked, taking a bite of her salad a few hours later.

"It was good. I had my final fitting for my Cotillion gown. Do you want to see it?" Evie nodded, accepting the blonde's phone as it was handed to her.

"This dress is beautiful, B." Beth smiled, taking the device back and setting it down on the table next to her tray.

"I wish you were designing it, though." she said. Looking up at her girlfriend, she took a sip of her water.

"I would love to design a gown for you, babe, but you're a royal. You have royal designers." Evie pointed out. Beth shrugged.

"Who are nowhere near as talented as my girlfriend." she replied. Evie chuckled.

"That's sweet, but this dress is gorgeous and you know it." Beth nodded, looking at Evie's tray and realizing it was cleared.

"Do you want anything else?" she asked. Evie shook her head.

"No, I'm good. Do you want to take a walk?" she said. Beth grinned.

"That sounds perfect, Eves." Standing up, the pair made their way over to the trash can. "Is Mal okay? She's seemed off the last couple of weeks." Beth said as she set her tray down on the dumbwaiter. Evie shrugged.

"I think the pressure is just getting to her. She'll be fine." she replied, placing her own tray down. Beth nodded. "Are you excited for Cotillion?"

"I guess." Evie looked over, an eyebrow raised. "Cotillions get old after awhile." Beth explained.

"Well, this is my first." Evie said. Beth smiled.

"You just gave me a reason to look forward to this one." she replied, grabbing Evie's hand and pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Two days later, Beth and Ben were in the King's office, going over plans for the upcoming Royal Cotillion. "Okay, so I think you should give Mal your present after you two have your dance." Beth suggested. Ben nodded in agreement just as there was a knock on the door to his office. Looking up, the siblings both smiled when they saw Evie in the doorway. "Hi!" she said, standing up straight. Sending her girlfriend an almost invisible smile, Evie closed the door.

"Mal's gone back to the Isle." she whispered. Ben froze, watching as Evie made her way into the room fully. Approaching the pair, she handed over a note and a very familiar ring. Staring at the items, Ben shook his head.

"This is my fault. She's been under so much pressure lately and instead of being understanding, I just went all Beast on her!" Sharing a glance with her girlfriend, Beth reached out and placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. "I have to go there and apologize. I have to go there and beg her to come back."

"Ben, you'll never find her." Evie pointed out.

"I have to try!" Ben yelled. Beth bit her lip.

"If Ben is going to the Isle of the Lost, then so am I." she said.

"Absolutely not." Evie replied, sending her girlfriend a look. The Princess raised a challenging eyebrow. _"No,_ Beth. You are not going to the Isle."

"I'm the Princess of Auradon."

"Which is _exactly_ why you shouldn't step foot on the Isle. The villains on the Isle of the Lost hate your family and the VK's more than they hate anyone else in Auradon. It's bad enough that Ben is going, I'm not letting two members of the royal family go." Evie said.

"You're forgetting one thing, Evie." Beth pointed out, earning a raised eyebrow in response. "You can't stop me. I'm going with my brother." Staring at her girlfriend for a moment, Evie sighed.

"Fine, but only if I go with you. I'm not letting you out of my sight until we're safely back in Auradon." Beth nodded. "And we'll bring the boys because there's safety in numbers and none of us are too popular over there right now." Ben and Beth nodded. "Let's get two things straight. You have to promise me that I won't get stuck there again."

"Evie, I'm not coming back without you." Beth promised. Evie nodded. "What's the second thing?"

"There's no way you two are going looking like that." the blue-haired girl said, causing both siblings to look down in confusion. Glancing back up, Beth raised an eyebrow. "Come on, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

"So this is the Isle?" Beth asked, looking around curiously as she got out of the vehicle a few hours later. Evie nodded as they covered the limo with a tarp. "It's different than what I imagined."

"How did you imagine it?" Beth shrugged, leaning up against the car and looking over at her girlfriend. "I forgot how dark it is here." Evie admitted. Beth grabbed her hand. "I don't like being back here."

"We won't be here long." Beth promised. Evie sighed, looking around only to find Ben wandering away from the group.

"Ben." she hissed, following the King. She reached him just as he was holding out his hand, reaching out to shake a nearby pirate's. "Stop."

"What'd I do?" Ben asked as Carlos got in the pirate's face. Turning his head, he saw Jay pulling him away.

"This isn't a parade, it's the Isle." the blue-haired girl hissed.

"Keep your hands in your pockets unless you're stealing." Jay instructed.

"You either slouch or strut." Carlos added.

"And never, ever smile." Evie finished. Beth and Ben nodded.

"Okay, thank-"

 _"No."_ Hearing a tone from her girlfriend that she'd never heard before, Beth took a step back. "No 'thank you's' and drop the 'please,' too. Just... chill. And don't be yourselves." Evie explained. Beth frowned.

"I thought you liked who I am." she said. Chancing a glance to ensure that nobody was around, Evie took a step forward and took her girlfriend's face in her hands.

"I love who you are, but I also want you to stay safe. You can't be yourself here, because that will give you away." she said. Beth nodded, accepting this answer as the group made their way through the Isle. Before they could get too far, Ben ran into a guy that was walking toward them.

"Hey, man... hey, I know you." the boy said, staring at Ben. Realizing that he was going to catch on, Evie subtly pushed Beth behind herself and Jay, but in front of Carlos as they guarded her from the boy's sight.

"No. Don't know you either, man." Ben replied as Evie shook her head.

"Yeah, you do. I'll give you a hint. My dad is quick, slick, and his neck is incredibly thick." Evie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him as Beth leaned back a little bit.

"Am I seriously standing in front of Gaston's son right now?" the blonde whispered. Carlos nodded. "He's kind of stupid."

"More than kind of." Carlos replied. Turning back to the boy, Beth raised an eyebrow as he caught sight of something behind them.

"You're King Ben!" he exclaimed.

"Okay, let's go." Evie said, grabbing Ben as Jay and Carlos grabbed Beth, ushering them away from the boy. When they were a safe distance, the blue-haired girl let out a frustrated sigh. "That was not good." she said as she led the group toward a familiar staircase. Pushing Ben toward the gate, she waited as Jay threw a rock at the sign.

"Wish me luck." the King said, making his way up the stairs. When he disappeared from view, Evie turned toward her girlfriend, who was looking up and down the alleyway.

"B, stay close to me." she hissed, pulling her girlfriend in front of her.

"Why?" Beth asked. Evie sighed, wrapping her arms around the blonde's shoulders from behind.

"Nobody else can know that you and Ben are on the Isle. I'm not letting you out of my sight." she explained. Beth sighed. "Humor me, please."

"Evie..."

"Beth, it's better that nobody knows that you and your brother are here." Jay said. Giving in, Beth leaned into her girlfriend's embrace.

"I really wish you'd stayed in Auradon." Evie whispered, earning an eye roll from the blonde.

"Well, I didn't, so stop bringing it up." she snapped, causing Evie to look at her curiously as she moved to stand by Jay. Before she could respond, Ben was making his way downstairs - alone.

"Where's Mal?" Evie asked.

"She's not coming back." the boy mumbled, pushing past them. Evie closed her eyes.

"I'll talk to her." Grabbing a speaker, she sighed. "M? Mal, it's Evie. Let me just talk to you for a second."

 _"Go away!"_ Jay sighed.

"Let's give her a couple of hours to cool off." he said.

"Guys." Evie, Jay, and Beth looked over at Carlos. "Where's Ben?" Looking down the alleyway, all four let out a sigh of relief as a figure approached them.

"Ben, don't scare us like that." Evie said.

"Don't scare you?" Hearing a voice that didn't belong to her brother, Beth tensed up as an unfamiliar figure appeared in front of them. "But that's my specialty." The Princess could tell that Evie recognized - and didn't like - the boy in front of them by the way she grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

 _"Harry."_ the blue-haired girl hissed, squeezing her girlfriend's arm protectively. Beth knew better than to speak to him, allowing the VKs to handle it.

"What did you do with Ben?" Jay yelled.

"Oh, we nicked him." Beth's eyes went wide. "And if you want to see him again, have Mal come to the chip shop tonight - alone. Uma wants a little visit." Harry said, turning to Jay. When he didn't say anything, Harry smirked. "Aw, Jay, seems like you've lost your touch." When Jay lunged forward, both Evie and Beth reached out to stop him. As the boy walked away, Jay began climbing up the side of the building, with Evie motioning for Beth to follow him. When they found Mal, she raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently you don't know what go away means." Seeing Beth, she sighed. "You brought both of them?" she exclaimed.

"I forced my way into this." Beth admitted. Mal shook her head.

"That was stupid, Beth, you and Ben should not be on the Isle." she said. Looking around, she frowned when she didn't see Ben. "Where is he?"

"Uma's crew captured him." Carlos explained. Mal froze. "They want you to go down to the chip shop."

"If you guys never would have brought him here, this never would have happened. What were you thinking?" Mal asked.

"He was going to come with or without us, we just wanted to protect him." Evie replied.

"Yeah and we completely blew it." Carlos pointed out.

"What are we going to do?" Jay asked. Beth looked up at Mal curiously.

"We are not doing anything. This is between Uma and me and she's a punk. Now I have to go and get him."

"You're going to need us." Jay pointed out.

"Uma said to come alone." Mal said, walking out of the room and leaving the four to stare after in silence.

"I have a lot of questions." Beth finally said, breaking the silence. Sitting down on the couch, Evie turned to her girlfriend and nodded. "First of all, what is this place?"

"This was our hideout. We came here to get away from our parents and other villains that we'd upset with our pranks and thievery." Evie explained, looking around the room with a nostalgic smile on her face. Beth nodded.

"And who was that guy that we talked to in the alleyway?" Carlos growled.

"Harry, the son of Captain Hook. He's part of Uma's gang of pirates." he said. Beth raised an eyebrow.

"Who's Uma?" she asked. Jay sighed

"Ursula's daughter. She's Mal's rival. Uma, Harry, and Gil - the kid we met earlier-"

"Gaston's son?" Beth asked. Jay nodded.

"They made up one of the two main Villain Kid gangs on the Isle." he finished. Beth's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Who made up the other one?" she asked. Evie bit her lip.

"The four of us." Beth looked up. "I'm not proud of some of the things I did here, but I'm not going to lie about them either." the blue-haired girl said. Nodding, the princess grabbed her girlfriend's hand. "Beth, I don't know what you're going to find out about me, but-"

"Evie, nothing can change the way I feel about you." Beth assured her, squeezing her hand. Looking over, Evie nodded.

* * *

"Okay, is everyone clear on their jobs?" Mal asked; she'd been back from her visit with Uma for twenty minutes with the news that the girl wanted to trade Fairy Godmother's wand for Ben. In that time, they'd come up with a plan that involved Jay and Carlos returning to Auradon to make a fake version of the wand. At the sound of Mal's question, everyone nodded. "Okay. Jay, Carlos, go ahead and get back. It'll take awhile to get the wand printed."

"Wait. Take Beth back with you." Evie said with Mal nodding behind her in agreement.

"Wait, what?" Evie glanced at her girlfriend. "I can help." the blonde said.

"Beth, we can't risk you getting captured, too." Mal pointed out. Beth sighed, turning to her girlfriend.

"Evie, come on." Evie shook her head. "Eves-"

"Beth, we don't have time to argue over this. We need to go so we can get your brother back." Clenching her jaw, Beth glared at the girls before following Jay and Carlos out to the limo.

"I'm not happy about this." she said when she slipped inside the car.

"Trust me, Beth, we know." Carlos mumbled as Jay drove off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Evie and Mal were entering Lady Tremaine's hair salon. Drizella's daughter, Dizzy, had always been like a younger sister to Evie, and she was excited to see her. Sneaking up behind the girl, she bit her lip as she moved into her peripheral vision.

"Evie!" Smiling, the blue-haired girl hugged the younger girl.

"Hi!"

"Is it true that you're dating Princess Bethany?" Dizzy asked. Evie nodded with a smile on her face. "What's she like?"

"She's amazing." Evie replied.

"Is she as beautiful as she looks on TV?" Thinking for a moment, Evie chuckled.

"The TV doesn't even begin to capture her beauty." she whispered, thinking of her girlfriend with a wide smile. Dizzy stared at her for a moment before giggling. "What?"

"You love her." Dizzy said. Evie chuckled.

"I do, Dizzy. Very much so." Dizzy grinned. "Dizzy, can we use some of your supplies?"

"What for?" the younger girl asked. Sharing a glance with Mal, Evie gave a strained smile. "You can't tell me, can you?"

"I think it's better that you don't know." Mal replied. Dizzy nodded.

"You can use whatever you want." she said, smiling as Evie hugged her again.

* * *

Two hours later, they finished making their smoke bombs. Walking through the streets of the Isle as they waited for Jay and Carlos to return, they reminisced about their time spent together growing up. After several stories, Evie finally addressed the metaphorical elephant.

"If you're staying here, then so am I." Mal shook her head.

"You belong in Auradon. You belong with Beth. I've never seen you happier than you are when she's around."

"She's the love of my life." Evie admitted softly, earning a nod from the purple-haired girl. "But you're my best friend."

"I will _always_ be your best friend, E, I promise you that." Mal whispered. Staring at the girl in front of her, Evie looked down. "You have to go back, Evie."

"I know." Evie replied softly, looking down at her hands. After a few moments, she turned back to her best friend. "And you have to stay."

"I know." Mal whispered. Looking at the taller girl, she pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you, E."

"I love you, too, M." Evie replied, closing her eyes as she hugged her best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

Several hours later, Jay and Carlos were sneaking out of Auradon Prep. As they approached the limo, neither noticed the girl waiting for them. "Do you have the wand?" Jumping slightly at the unexpected voice, Jay sighed as he saw Beth leaning up against the limo.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going back to the Isle." Beth announced.

"But Evie said-"

"Evie is not the boss of me." the Princess replied. Jay sighed. "Take me back to the Isle."

"Beth-" The blonde held up a hand.

"Jay, we really don't have time this. We need to go back to the Isle to save my brother." she said. Letting out another sigh, Jay nodded. "I'm glad you see it my way. Let's go." Beth said, sending him a smile before climbing into the back of the limo.

* * *

Back on the Isle, Evie and Mal were waiting for their friends to arrive - one more patiently than the other. Mal let out a sigh of relief as the limo appeared in front of them. When the doors opened, Evie was shocked when her girlfriend stepped out. "What the hell?" she whispered, walking over to the vehicle. Grabbing her girlfriend's arm, she pulled the blonde to face her. "I told you to stay in Auradon."

"And I told you that I wanted to help save my brother." Beth replied, raising an eyebrow. Evie sighed. "At what point are you going to realize that I can help you?"

"Beth-"

"Evie, there's no time to take me back to Auradon. We have to save Ben." the blonde pointed out. Evie stared at her girlfriend for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"We're going to talk about this when we get back to Auradon."

"We have a lot of things to talk about when we get back to Auradon." Beth replied, narrowing her eyes as she took her arm back. Sighing, Evie walked over to the boys.

"Why did you bring her back here?" she hissed, grabbing Jay's arm roughly. Pulling his arm back, Jay sighed.

"She wasn't going to let us leave without her and we needed to get back here." Evie sighed, looking over at her girlfriend and shaking her head. "Evie, she just wants to help."

"I don't want her near Uma, Jay. She already captured Ben, do you think I want her capturing Beth too?" Evie asked. Jay ran a hand over his face. "If something happens to her, I _will_ hurt you." she warned.

"Evie..."

"Do _not_ test me on this, Jay. I'm going to say it again - if something happens to Beth, you _will_ answer to me." the blue-haired girl hissed. Staring at his friend, Jay nodded in agreement.

"Okay." he whispered. Evie nodded, turning around and walking over to her girlfriend. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her hand.

"You stay as close to me as you can, okay?" Beth nodded. "Okay." Evie whispered.

* * *

Arriving on Uma's pirate ship, Mal clenched her fists when she saw her boyfriend tied up. "Uma!"

"You got it?" the pirate asked. Mal held up the fake wand.

"Give me Ben first." she demanded.

"At the same time." Uma replied as Harry brought Ben forward and cut the rope around his wrists. Grabbing onto Ben's arm, Mal let go of the wand and pulled her boyfriend behind her. "Hold on. Is that the Princess?" Uma asked with an evil smirk on her face. Already knowing the answer to her question, she snapped her fingers. "Harry, grab her." Before the boy could take a step forward, Evie immediately slammed her sword down in front of her girlfriend, hitting the side of the pirate ship, and stood slightly in front of the blonde.

"You're going to have to go through me." she said, raising a challenging eyebrow.

"That won't be a problem." Harry replied, smirking as he raised his hook. Narrowing her eyes, Evie caught his hook with her sword, using all of her force to push him back. The shock caught him off guard, causing him to lose his balance and fall into the water below. Raising an impressed eyebrow, Uma turned to the girl.

"That's right. I heard you were dating the Princess. I thought you were obsessed with princes." she said.

"People change." Evie replied. Uma snorted.

"I doubt you could, sweetheart." Evie narrowed her eyes.

"You don't want to test me, _sweetheart._ " she replied. Uma chuckled lowly, running the blade of her sword gently across Evie's cheek.

"You love her, don't you?" Clenching her jaw, Evie nodded as she knocked Uma's sword away. "Love makes you weak."

"Actually, it doesn't. Love makes me stronger." Evie hissed, swinging her sword at Uma only to have it be met with the pirate's own sword. Meanwhile, around them, the VK's, Ben, and Beth began fighting Uma's crew.

"E! Stay with Beth, I'll take care of Uma." Mal said, attacking the pirate. After several minutes of fighting, Evie was ready to throw the smoke bombs. Pulling Beth and Ben behind her, she threw the first one.

"Jay, go start the car." Carlos said.

"Ben, Beth, go with Jay." Evie added. Beth shook her head.

"Eves, I'm not leaving you."

"Go, B, I'll be there as soon as possible." the taller girl promised, pushing her girlfriend toward Jay. Knowing it wasn't the time to argue, Beth followed the boy to the limo and jumped in the back while he started the vehicle. After a few minutes, Mal, Evie, and Ben were climbing into the back of the limo while Carlos jumped into the front.

"Thank god." Beth whispered, immediately pulling her girlfriend into a hug when the girl fell into the seat next to her.

"I'm okay, B. Are you?" Evie asked. Beth nodded as Jay began driving away. Despite her annoyance with her girlfriend, the blue-haired girl pulled her girlfriend into a kiss. "Good." she whispered when they broke apart before settling back into her seat. Twenty minutes later, the limo was pulling into the drive for Auradon Prep and the teenagers were climbing out of the vehicle. Before Evie could get too far, Beth reached out and gently grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk." she said. Looking at her girlfriend with a conflicted expression, Evie glanced at Mal before back at Beth.

"Baby..." she whispered. Letting out a sigh, the blonde nodded. "I'm sorry. We'll talk before Cotillion, I promise."

"I'll find you in a little bit." Beth said, turning around and walking away. Nodding, Evie turned back to her best friend.

"Come on." she said, grabbing her hand and pulling her away.

* * *

An hour after returning to Auradon, Beth decided to track down her girlfriend. After asking around for a few minutes, she decided to try the blue-haired girl in her dorm. Approaching the door to Evie and Mal's room, Beth quickly knocked. "Come in!" Evie yelled from the other side of the door. Opening it, the blonde walked into the room. "Hi." the taller girl said, looking at her girlfriend.

"How did it go with Mal?" Beth asked, closing the door and leaning up against it.

"Fine. We convinced her to come to Cotillion tonight." Evie explained. Beth nodded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are we going to talk about the fact that you didn't want me on the Isle?" she asked. Evie sighed. "You were just going to leave me here!"

"B, it's dangerous. You saw firsthand just how dangerous the Isle can be. Your brother was kidnapped!" she exclaimed. Beth rolled her eyes. "Beth, I'm still angry that you went to the Isle with us. I told you not to go and you ignored me!"

"You aren't in charge of me!" Beth snapped.

"On the Isle, I was. You had no idea what you were walking into. I told you that I wanted you to go back to Auradon and you went back to the Isle anyway!"

"I wanted to help! You had a friend that was captured by Uma; I had a _brother_. I couldn't just sit in Auradon and hope that you guys rescued him. I needed to be there and make sure that he was okay." Beth pointed out. In that moment, Evie finally understood where her girlfriend was coming from. Letting out a sigh, she sat down on her bed, holding out her hand for the blonde to take and smiling when she did.

"Beth, do you realize how much danger you were in?" she asked gently. Beth shook her head. "If they'd figured out who you were, you would have been in the exact same position Ben was and I'm not sure they would have accepted the wand for both the King and the Princess. I wasn't comfortable taking that chance and you went anyway. The entire time we were there, I wasn't focused on what we were trying to do because I was worried about you."

"I understand that, Evie, and I appreciate that. Really, I do, but... I can take care of myself." Beth replied.

"I was just trying to protect you. I don't want anything happening to you." Evie explained, standing up.

"And I don't want something happening to you!" Beth yelled. Staring at her girlfriend, Evie bit her lip. "I may be from Auradon, but I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I don't care how dangerous it is and... The fact that you don't see that hurts me." Beth said, turning around to walk out only to be stopped by a hand gently grabbing her arm. A soft smile on her face, Evie kissed her girlfriend.

"I know you would and I love you for that." she whispered. Beth looked down. "I just wanted to keep you safe, B."

"I know. I was just... Everyone thinks that we're useless in anything other than diplomatic solutions and spirited debates, but I would never let anything happen to you." Evie nodded.

"I know." she said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Beth leaned into her girlfriend. "B, why did you want to go to the Isle in the first place? When we were going to get Mal, I mean." Beth sighed.

"I wanted to see where you grew up. I wanted to see where you came from. You're the love of my life, I want to know everything about you and I want to know what made you the person that I fell in love with." she said. Practically speechless, Evie replied with the only thing that came to her mind.

"I love you." Beth smiled softly.

"I love you, too." she replied. Pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's head, Evie smiled softly.

"I have to deliver these dresses." she said as she held the blonde close. Beth nodded. "Are we okay?"

"Yes, we are." Beth whispered, pulling her girlfriend into a kiss. When they broke apart, she pressed a soft kiss to the tip of her nose with a small smile on her face. "I have to go get ready for Cotillion. I'll see you there?"

"I'll be the one staring at you. Well, one of them, anyway." Beth chuckled.

"I'll be the one staring back." she replied, stealing one last kiss before pulling away. Sending her one last smile, she walked out of the room. As Evie watched the door close, she glanced to the side and saw her favorite picture of the two of them. Smiling softly, she ran her finger over her girlfriend's image before grabbing her dress rack and walking out of her room.


	9. Chapter 9

That night, Evie was walking the red carpet as she arrived on the boat. Dating the Princess of Auradon had caused her to become very familiar with walking a red carpet, as she posed with Beth at every event they attended together - which was basically every event that Beth was required to attend.

"Evie, you look beautiful!"

"Thank you so much." Evie replied, smiling.

"You've been dating the Princess for several months now." Evie nodded. "What's she really like?"

"She's the sweetest person, as well as one of the bravest people I've ever met - as long as there's not a thunderstorm." the blue-haired girl said, with a wink before entering Cotillion. Walking over to her friends, she chuckled as Jay hugged her. "Hi, guys."

"Lumiere is about to announce Beth." Just then, the sound of several trumpets blaring echoed across the yacht. Turning her head, Evie grinned when she saw her girlfriend at the top of the staircase.

"Presenting Princess Bethany!" Smiling, Beth squeezed Lumiere's hand before making her way to the party. Searching the crowd, she smiled when she saw her favorite person. Making eye contact with Evie, she scrunched her nose in a wide smile, waving at her.

"Oh, my god." Evie whispered, gasping when she saw her girlfriend descending the staircase. When the Princess reached the bottom of the stairs, she walked over to where the blonde was standing with her parents. Bowing, she smiled up at the former King and Queen before standing up and turning back to her girlfriend. "You look beautiful, B."

"You're one to talk." the blonde replied. Evie grinned, taking Beth's hand in her own and pressing a kiss to it.

"Do your parents know what happened today?" she whispered as she settled into her spot next to the blonde. Beth shook her head. "Are you going to tell them?"

"I don't see why they need to know." Beth replied softly, smiling up at her girlfriend. Evie pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"I can't believe Mal is going to become a Lady of the Court tonight." she said. Turning her head slightly, Beth eyed her girlfriend for a few moments before pressing a kiss to her temple; she had a question she wanted to ask Evie, but she wanted to wait until after the Cotillion. The question was at the tip of her tongue, but just as she was about to throw her plan out the window and ask her question, the sound of trumpets blaring echoed across the yacht again. Looking to the side, she grinned when she saw Mal at the top of the staircase.

"The future Lady Mal!" As Mal descended, the crowd began applauding. When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she stopped in front of the royal family, bending into a bow.

"You look beautiful, Mal." Beast said, smiling at the purple-haired girl. Belle and Beth nodded in agreement.

"Thank you."

"Ben's on his way, he'll be here soon." the blonde said, smiling at her brother's girlfriend. Just then, trumpets blared once more.

"King Benjamin!" Turning her head, Mal smiled at the sight of her boyfriend as he walked down the stairs. When the King reached her, he bowed.

"Mal, I wish I had time to explain..." he whispered as he came back up and turned toward the staircase. Following his gaze, Mal, Evie, and Beth all gasped.

There, at the top of the staircase, was Uma.

"What the hell?" Beth whispered. Evie squeezed her girlfriend's hand harshly, causing the blonde to tear her gaze from Uma and look at the blue-haired girl. "Eves, you're hurting me."

"Oh, sorry." Evie replied, letting go of her girlfriend's hand and sharing a confused glance with the Princess. Shaking her head, she turned back to Uma and Ben. "What is going on?"

"I have no idea." Beth replied, turning her head to see Mal's devastated expression. "Evie." she whispered, nodding in Mal's direction. When Evie looked over, her heart broke at the sight.

"M..." she whispered, watching as the King walked over and kissed a familiar gold ring on Uma's finger. When she looked at Mal's face, she saw tears in her eyes. Letting out a sigh, Ben walked back to Mal with Uma next to him.

"I'm sorry. It all happened so fast." Mal stared at the boy. "Something happened to me when I was on the Isle with Uma. A connection." Uma nodded with a smile on her face.

"What are you saying?" Mal whispered.

"It was love." Uma replied. Beth, Mal, and Evie looked over at her. "I realized how alike Ben and I are."

"Ben, did you go back for her?" Mal asked. Uma bit her lip.

"He didn't have to. I dove through the barrier before it closed and I'm an excellent swimmer." Mal shook her head in confusion, turning back to Ben.

"Don't you see, Mal? You were right. You knew that we weren't meant to be together, that's why you never told me that you love me." The purple-haired girl could only stare at the King as he walked away to begin dancing with Uma. Jay and Carlos walked up.

"Let's get out of here." Jay said, looking over at Evie. When the blue-haired girl turned to her girlfriend, the Princess let out a sigh.

"Eves... I have to stay." she whispered. Evie nodded.

"I know. Come by my room after?" Beth nodded in agreement.

"Absolutely." she said, pressing a kiss to her cheek before squeezing Mal's hand in support. When the group began to walk away, she shook her head. "Evie." The taller girl turned her head, a curious eyebrow raised. "I'm coming with you."

"Beth..." Belle whispered, catching her daughter's attention.

"I can't support him on this, Mom." Beth replied, sending her mother an apologetic glance as she followed her girlfriend and friends. As they walked up the stairs, they were vaguely aware of Jane rushing past them and speaking to Lumiere.

"And now, the unveiling of King Ben's masterpiece, designed especially for his Lady." Despite everything her mind was telling her to do, Mal turned around as a drape fell, revealing a stain glass portrait of herself and Ben.

"E..." she whispered, looking over at her best friend. "He's always known who I really am."

"And he loves the real you." Evie replied.

 _"Cover that thing back up!"_ Tearing her eyes from the portrait, Mal saw Uma storming over.

"I will not!" Lumiere exclaimed. The girl turned to the King.

"Ben, why don't you tell everyone about my gift?" she asked. Ben nodded.

"Uma will be joining the Court tonight as my Lady." he said. Mal gasped. "So, as my gift to her, I will be bringing down the barrier, once and for all!"

"What?" Mal whispered. Studying Ben, she noticed something was off by the look in his eyes. "Oh, my god. He's been spelled."

"You dropped your spell book on the Isle, Uma must have found it." Evie said. Taking a step forward, Mal bit her lip.

"Ben, look at me." When he turned toward her, she smiled slightly. "I never told you that I love you because I didn't think that I was good enough and I thought it was only a matter of time before you realized that. But, Ben, that's me. I'm part Isle and part Auradon. I know what love feels like now. Of course, I love you. I've always loved you." Mal said, pulling the King into a kiss. When they broke apart, he had a smile on his face.

"Mal." he whispered. Evie grinned, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder.

"True love's kiss; works every time." she said.

"Keep that in mind. The way Uma's going, she might come after me next." Beth whispered. Evie narrowed her eyes.

"Don't joke about that, it's not funny."

"It wasn't supposed to be." Beth pointed out. Before Evie could reply, Uma was lunging at Fairy Godmother. When guards went after the girl, she backed until she hit the railing.

"Stop!" Mal yelled. Beth held back a gasp as Evie grabbed her hand. "Uma, I know you. You are so much more than just a villain and you have to believe me because I've been there. Do not let your pride get in the way of something you really want." When Uma jumped overboard, everyone ran forward and watched in a mixture of horror, confusion, and shock as Uma transformed into a giant octopus. As a wave of water came toward the yacht, everyone shuffled back, unsuccessfully trying to dodge it.

"True love's kiss won't defeat this. The world will know my name!" A tentacle flew towards them, with Evie and Beth just barely dodging it.

"Eves?" Beth asked.

"I'm okay. You?" The blonde nodded, about to reply verbally when something caught her attention. Curious, Evie turned around just in time to see Mal transforming into a dragon. "Oh, my god." she whispered, subconsciously reaching out and grabbing Beth's hand. After several minutes of watching Uma and Mal fight, Ben let out a roar before tossing his crown and jacket to the side and running toward the railing of the yacht, jumping off.

"Ben!" Beth yelled, watching in horror as her brother dove into the water. Only when he resurfaced did she let out a breath that she didn't realize she'd been holding. Watching as he unsuccessfully tried to stop the fight between Uma and Mal, She slipped her shoes off and shoved her most prized possession - a ring given to her by Belle - as well as her tiara in Lonnie's hands before taking a few steps back.

"Beth, don't." Evie pleaded, catching her attention. Sending the taller girl an apologetic look, Beth began running toward the side of the yacht. _"No!"_ Evie yelled as she watched her girlfriend dive into the ocean. She started to run after the blonde only to find herself being held back by Lonnie and Carlos. "Let go of me!"

"No, Evie. We don't need anyone else jumping in the water." Lonnie said, tightening her grip as Evie struggled. Finally, the taller girl gave in and stopped struggling as she gripped the rail of the yacht.

"Beth." she whispered, watching the blonde carefully as she swam. When the blonde disappeared under water, Evie searched the ocean frantically. _"Beth!"_ she screamed. When the Princess reappeared next to Ben, she closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh of relief.

"That's enough!" Beth yelled, looking between Mal and Uma. Hearing the voice, Uma looked over at the Princess. "Uma, let us give you the chance that we gave Evie, Jay, Mal, and Carlos. Help us make this right." Thinking for a few moments, Uma extended a tentacle, depositing a familiar gold ring into Ben's hand before submerging herself into the ocean. As Uma disappeared into the ocean, Beth and Ben began making their way back to the yacht.

"She's okay, Evie." Lonnie whispered as Beth and Ben swam toward the ladder. It wasn't until Beth was safely back on the yacht that Evie felt like she could breathe. Rushing over, she briefly glanced at Ben to make sure he was okay before taking her girlfriend into her arms.

"Eves, I'm okay."

"Don't ever do something like that again." Evie said, pressing a kiss to her head and not bothering to try and stop her tears from falling.

"Pretty, I'm okay, I promise. Don't cry." Beth whispered, crying as well. Evie nodded as she felt her face being taken into her girlfriend's hands. "I'm sorry."

"Please don't scare me like that. I can't lose you." the taller girl replied. Beth nodded. "B, I _cannot_ lose you."

"You won't, I promise." Beth said, wiping Evie's tears. The blue-haired girl pulled her girlfriend into a kiss. "You won't lose me, Eves." the blonde whispered as they broke apart. Looking into her girlfriend's eyes, Evie began crying again. Taking a deep breath, Beth held the sobbing girl. "I'm so sorry, Evie." she said, holding her close as Mal approached the pair.

"Hey, E, I'm okay, too." the purple-haired girl said, causing Evie to pull away from her girlfriend and look over at her best friend in a brief bit of confusion before letting out a breathy chuckle.

"Sorry, M. I'm glad you're okay." she said, pulling her best friend into a hug. Pulling back, she laughed. "Did you know that you could do that?"

"Absolutely no idea." Mal said with a chuckle. Looking behind her best friend, she smiled. "Go back to your girl." A soft smile on her face, Evie turned to Beth and held her hand out and lacing their fingers together when she grabbed it. "Let's enjoy Cotillion."

"That sounds like a great idea." Ben replied, appearing next to Mal. Smiling up at her brother, Beth nodded.

* * *

After spending what Beth had deemed an appropriate amount of time with their friends, she walked over to where Evie was speaking with Ben and Mal. Ignoring her brother, she grabbed her girlfriend's hand and pulled her a few feet away. "Hi." she whispered, a soft smile on her face. Evie narrowed her eyes playfully, pulling Beth closer.

"I was talking to them." she said, kissing the blonde. Beth chuckled.

"I want to take you somewhere. I want to show you something special." she explained. Smiling softly, Evie nodded. "I just need to say goodbye to essentially everyone on the yacht and then we can go. Do you want to meet back here in thirty minutes?"

"Would it be okay if I came with you?" Evie asked, earning a wide grin from her girlfriend.

"It would be more than okay with me." Beth replied, reaching down and lacing her fingers through Evie's before pulling her toward the party goers.

* * *

An hour later, Evie and Beth were making their way onto the grounds of Auradon Prep. As they made their way to the front entrance, Evie looked around curiously. "Beth, what are we doing here?" she asked. Chuckling, Beth grabbed her hand.

"For the last time, Eves, it's a surprise. I feel like you're not grasping that concept." she replied, pulling her close and kissing her. Pulling back slightly, Evie giggled.

"Are we allowed to be out here this late?" she asked as she looked around and took in the familiar scenery. Beth laughed.

"Evie, come on. It's me. I'm the Princess, I can go wherever I want. Besides, everyone else is on the yacht. No one would catch us, anyway." she said, continuing their journey. After a few moments, she heard her girlfriend's voice again.

"Where are we going?" Evie asked as Beth led her through the grounds. Smiling, blonde gently pulled her over to a bench, helping her sit down. "You're not proposing, are you?" the taller girl teased, earning a laugh from her girlfriend.

"No, Eves, I'm not proposing. I do want to ask you something, though." Evie nodded. "Ben and I are both able to have someone join the Court. Obviously, Ben chose Mal as his Lady and... I would love if you'd join as mine."

"You want me to join the Court as your Lady?" Evie whispered. Beth nodded. "Are you sure?"

"About you? I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life." the blonde said. Evie smiled softly.

"I'd be honored to join the Court as your Lady." she replied. Letting out a sigh of relief, Beth grinned. "Why didn't you just have me and Mal join on the same night?"

"This was Mal's night, I didn't want to take that away from her." Evie nodded, smiling at the explanation as Beth looked around. "This is where we first met six months ago." the Princess commented

"I remember." Evie whispered, smiling fondly at the memory. Beth nodded slowly, looking at her hands before turning back to her girlfriend.

"I have something else I want to talk to you about." Evie raised a curious eyebrow. "I want to give you my family ring." the Princess whispered.

"Your family ring?" Beth nodded. "I thought Ben gave that to Mal at his coronation."

"Ben gave her the one that my father gave him on his thirteenth birthday, but my mother also gave me one on mine." Beth explained, slipping the ring she'd shoved in Lonnie's hand on the yacht off of her right hand and holding it up. Evie looked at it for a few moments before looking back at her girlfriend with a soft smile. "I want to give it to you."

"Does this mean what I think it means?" Evie whispered. Beth nodded.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked, biting her lip. Evie thought for a moment; she knew that by accepting this ring, she was essentially agreeing to spend the rest of her life with Beth. It would basically be a pre-engagement ring. Staring at the ring in her girlfriend's hand, she looked back up at the blonde and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay with that." she said, reaching up and cupping Beth's cheek before pulling her into a kiss. Pulling back, she smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Eves." Beth whispered, slipping the ring on Evie's right index finger before pressing a kiss to it. Looking back at her girlfriend, she smiled widely before sitting next to her. Staring at the ring on her hand, Evie grinned as she felt Beth's chin on her shoulder, turning her head and pressing a kiss to her temple.


	10. Chapter 10 - Epilogue

**A/N: I don't own anything other than my original character**

* * *

Five years later, Evie and Beth were still going strong. Things were going so well between them, that Beth had been thinking a lot about their future as a couple. Currently, the couple was attending Ben's annual gala. Waiting for the perfect opportunity, the Princess walked up to her girlfriend. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" Evie nodded, allowing herself to be pulled out of the ballroom by the Princess and toward the garden that had become one of her favorite spots in Auradon. Smiling at her girlfriend, she sat down on a nearby bench. "We've been together for a long time." Beth said.

"Five and a half years." Beth nodded. "Where's this going, B?" Evie whispered; she had a feeling she knew what was going to happen.

"You know how much I love you, right? You're my world, Eves, and... I'm ready." Beth said, holding up a diamond ring.

"Bethany..." Evie whispered, staring at the ring before looking up at her girlfriend. A small smile on her face, Beth sat down next to her.

"Will you marry me?" she asked. Smiling softly, Evie opened her mouth to answer but was unable to speak due to the tears that were starting to fall. "Those are happy tears, right?"

"Yes." Evie choked out, pulling her into a kiss. Pulling away, she rested her forehead on Beth's. "Yes, I'll marry you, B." she whispered, smiling widely.

"Really?"

"Yes." Evie said, wrapping her arms around Beth's shoulder in a tight hug. Pulling back, Beth took Evie's left hand in her own, slipping the ring on her finger. "I love you."

"I love you, too." the blonde said, kissing Evie. Smiling softly, Evie stared at her hand. "Come on, let's go back inside."

"I just want to stay with you." Evie whispered.

"You misunderstood. I meant, let's go back inside so we can say goodbye." Beth replied, standing up and extending her hand with a grin. Smirking, Evie stood up and followed her fiancée back inside.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the newly engaged couple were sitting in the back of Beth's limo. Under the impression that they were on the way back to her castle, Evie looked through the window in confusion when she realized they were pulling onto the grounds of Beast's Castle. "What are we doing here?" she asked as their limo came to a stop. Grabbing her fiancée's hand, Beth slid out of the car when the door opened. Observing the castle in front of them, Evie looked around in confusion as they entered the building. "I thought we were staying at my place tonight."

"I have a surprise for you." Beth explained, leading the blue-haired girl through the castle toward the East Wing. Stopping in front of a pair of double doors, she turned to her fiancée.

"This isn't your room." Evie commented. Beth chuckled, grabbing her other hand and pulling her close.

"This is where we're going to live after the wedding." she whispered, letting go of Evie's hands and opening the doors to reveal an extravagant suite. Evie gasped as she took in the room.

"Oh, my goodness." she whispered, looking around. Turning to the woman, she smiled softly. "We're going to live here?"

"If that's okay with you. I know how much your castle means to you and I know how special it was for you when I gave it to you." Beth replied. Evie looked around the room for a few minutes before turning back to her fiancée.

"When I lived on the Isle, I dreamed of having a Prince and a castle. My mother wanted me to find a castle with a mother-in-law wing and a ton of mirrors. After moving here, I became determined to have my own castle, which I did. I achieved that dream, even if I didn't buy it myself. It had nothing to do with my mother and everything to do with us." Beth smiled. "You're part of my dream, too, and I want to live here with you."

"We can still stay in your castle whenever we want to get away for a few days." the Princess added, earning a grin from Evie. Pulling away slightly, the taller girl continued looking around the room. "Do you remember the moment we met?" Beth asked, wrapping her arms around Evie's waist.

"Of course I do. Audrey was being her usual condescending self and you were trying to make us feel comfortable." Evie replied, earning a smile from the blonde.

"You told us that you were a Princess - in what I'm ninety-nine percent sure was your attempt to hit on my brother, by the way." At that, Evie let out a loud laugh.

"And Audrey told me that I wasn't." Beth nodded slowly.

"Here's the thing... You will be once we get married." she pointed out, smiling softly. Processing the words, Evie stared at the Princess in confusion.

"I'm going to be a Princess?" she asked. Beth nodded. "You know... when I first came to Auradon, this was all that I wanted, but now... it doesn't matter to me. I'll become a Princess, because I'm going to be marrying the love of my life, who happens to be one, but... it doesn't matter as long as I have you." Beth kissed the blue-haired girl softly before resting her cheek on Evie's shoulder as they embraced.

"Just wait until Audrey finds out that you're going to be closer to the throne than she will ever be. I mean, you're marrying me and I'm first in line until Ben has kids." Evie chuckled as she pressed a kiss to Beth's cheek. "I really can't stand her."

"Really? I had no idea." the taller girl replied sarcastically. Thinking for a moment, she pressed another kiss to the side of her fiancée's head. "Does it bother you that you won't get to be Queen?" she asked gently. She was genuinely curious; Beth's royal status wasn't something they discussed, as it didn't matter to Evie if she was a Princess or not. It wasn't until that moment that Evie realized she'd never once thought to ask her if she was okay with the situation.

"Truthfully, I'm glad that Ben is older than me. I have no interest in being Queen; I probably would have abdicated my title." the blonde admitted. Evie grabbed her hand. "I'm fine being a Princess."

"Are you sure?" Beth nodded. "Okay. If you're happy, I'm happy." Evie said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Beth smiled softly.

"I'm incredibly happy."


End file.
